The General Medicine supported research programs of the major user group center on synthetic and organometallic chemistry, bio-organic chemistry, the detection and identification of transient intermediates in the mechanisms of enzymatic reactions, aspects of carcinogenesis, and the isolation and identification of biologically important substances. These research programs are hampered at the present time by the lack of C13-NMR instrumentation. This proposal, accordingly, is focused on the needs for a high sensitivity, multi-user friendly C13-NMR spectrometer. It is concluded that the needs of the user group would be best satisfied by the General Electric QE 300 spectrometer.